Casanova Who?
by colourmebeautiful
Summary: When the TARDIS makes a wrong landing, what trouble will occur? And when faces are familar to the Doctor and Rose, is someone messing with history? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: When the TARDIS makes a wrong landing, what trouble will occur? And why does that man look like the Doctor?

"Right. Barcelona. I think we're definitely here now, Rose. Buildings look right. Temperatures right. Wait. Is that a dog?"

"Doctor. That dog has a nose. Where are we?"

"Um..Right. There are some people." 

"Well done genius! Have a medal!"

"Shut up, Rose. Right, people. 18th Century clothes. Water. Buildings. Wait a sec.."

"Doctor! Do you _have_ to lick things _all_ the time?!"

"Taste is a very useful sense Rose, don't knock it..Right, Venice. Venice. Venice in..17..17something. Right. We'd better get changed then."

"Doctor, I swear the day the TARDIS takes us to the right place, I'll have a heart attack.." 

"Don't grumble Rose. She might take us to revolutionary France, then we'd be in real trouble..Or maybe the Punic War. OR she might take us to.." 

"Ok, ok I get it. Don't complain or the TARDIS will kill us basically, right?." 

"Now you've got the idea! Come on. Into the wadrobe! I saw something last Christmas that'll be great for me. Just the right cut to show off my manly figure.."

"What manly figure? You're as skinny as a rat, you are! What about me?!"

"Oh, there's probably a dress or something."

"Great. Doctor, if I get mistaken for a prostitute again, I'll.."

"Set your mother on me?"

"Shut up alien."

"Don't get personal!"

"Ooh, did I touch a nerve? Do Time Lords have nerves?"

"Well, actually, we have a very complicated nervous system. Much better than the human nervous system. You see, it has this thing where.."

"Forget I asked, forget I asked. Are we nearly at the wardrobe, Doctor. Its taking flippin' ages!"

"We're nearly there. You should wear more comfortable shoes, you know, Rose."

"Shut up, Mr Converse. Right. I'm guessin' this is the wardrobe.."

"Yeah..Ooh! My scarf!"

"You wore _that?_"

"And what is wrong with my scarf, Rose Tyler? It's a perfectly good..Ooh! My celery!"

"I'm not even gonna ask."

…………………………………………………………………..

A tall man with long, sandy coloured hair stood by a canal, staring into the water. He sat down for a moment, dipping his foot in the water. He chuckled lightly to himself. Giacamo Casanova. The man who could get away with anything.

As they say at the end of various Doctor Who episodes (and many other things) To Be Continued .

REVIEWWWW!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose emerged from the TARDIS, looking around her. They were in a small back street, which faced a canal. On the other side of the canal, tall houses stood imposingly, shining in the sunlight.

"Come on, Doctor. You can't look that bad!" She called, looking down at her own clothes. She was wearing a beautiful blue silk dress that reached the floor. She had been ready for about twenty minutes, but the Narcissistic Doctor still wasn't ready.

"Ok, I'm coming. I'm not to sure about the whole thing really.." He sheepishly stepped out of the security of his TARDIS, and onto the warm Venice street.

"Um..very nice Doctor.." said Rose, barely bothering to hide her giggles. The Doctor was wearing a pale blue shirt, a patterned waistcoat, breeches and a long, turquoise coat. "God, your legs are skinny!"

The Doctor bent down and covered his legs protectively. "Well, thank you Rose Tyler. I _was_ going to say you looked stunning, but, frankly, I won't bother now. Come on." He started walking.

"Where are we goin' Doctor?" She said, running to catch up.

"No clue. Fancy a walk along the canal?" He asked, holding his hand out to her. She took it, smiling broadly up at him.

"Yep. Wow. Venice. I can't believe it."

"Sorry, excuse me, gentlemen and lady." Said a voice, as a man pushed past them. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, a look of bewilderment plastered on their faces.

"Doctor, he sounded like.."

"I know."

"Why?"

"No clue." 

"Catch up with him?"

"Definitely. Come on!" And with that, the tall man and his companion ran after the gentlemen.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Casanova walked into the large courtyard, scanning the small crowd of people gathered there for any angry husbands, or beautiful ladies for that matter.

He walked around for a moment, mingling with the people. He walked over to the shaded corridor, and then stopped. It was as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. For standing there, right in front of him, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And she was staring back.

……………………………………………

"Right, here we are then!" Said the Doctor, looking around him. "Now where d'you suppose he is?"

Rose stood on tip toes, looking around in a totally obvious manner. "There he is!" She shouted.

"Rose," the Doctor whispered "Calm down. People are staring."

"Oops. Sorry." She blushed a bright shade of red as people looked at her, then whispered to each other.

"Anyway. We need to talk to him. But be subtle. It may be he just sounds like me, he might not actually _look_ like me."

They wandered over to where the man was standing. His back faced them, and they could see he was making conversation with a brunette across the room. After a moment, the conversation stopped. The man wandered over to a small group of men. The Doctor and Rose couldn't hear what was being said, but they saw the man fall to the floor, and the smug look on his opponents face.

"Lets hope he doesn't look like me." Whispered the Doctor. "I can just about handle when your mother slaps me. I don't like being punched in the face.."

"Come on, wimp. He's gone somewhere. Lets go."

……………………………………………………………………..

"Enjoy the show?" He asked, mopping up blood from his nose. Stupid nosebleeds. He hadn't had one for years, but now it looked like he was weak.

"Loved it." The woman smiled at him. It was like hypnotism.

They spoke for a while, the woman giving his useful advice and capturing his heart.

She walked off. "I don't even know your name."

"Don't follow. For Gods sake don't follow. Nothing good ever comes from following."

"One more piece of advice. Trust no one."

"That's my purse!"

"Yep!" She ran away, disappearing before he could catch up.

He was in love.

……………………………………………….

The Doctor and Rose ran into a woman running away from a street. The woman fell on the ground, and the Doctor gave her a hand up.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Asked the Doctor, puzzled.

"Run here. I only left you a second ago. Is your nose alright now?"

"What?"

"Sorry, miss, we have to go." Said Rose, grabbing the Doctor's arm and running down the road, leaving the woman standing alone, utterly confused.


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess we can confirm he looks like you then, Doctor!" said Rose as they made their way to the small courtyard where the man was.

"Yep. But why, though?" He asked, ruffling his hair. He went to put his hands in his pockets, then frowned when he remembered he wasn't wearing his normal clothes. "This silk doesn't half itch, Rose."

"Don't moan. Right. There he is."

"Be discreet. We don't want to scare him."

"Please, Doctor." Replied Rose, giving him a withering look. "Discreet is my middle name."

"Really? I thought it was Marion.."

"''Scuse me!" called Rose. The man turned around, and the Doctor darted into the shadows.

"Discreet I said, but does she listen to me?" he muttered to himself.

"Sorry to bother you sir." Said Rose, smiling sweetly at the man. "But I was wondering..erm.."

"Do I know you!" hissed the Doctor.

"I was wondering, do I know you?"

"I don't think so. Surely I would remember a woman as truly beautiful as you." He kissed her hand, and she blushed furiously. The Doctor, from his hiding place in the shadows, was slowly getting more and more angry.

"What's your name?" Asked Rose. The Doctor rolled his eyes. So easily flattered.

"Giacamo. Giacamo Casanova. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Rose. What a lovely name. And are you alone Rose?"

"Yes." The Doctor's eyes opened wide. "I mean no. No, I have my friend with me. I don't know where he is though.." 

"Oh. Are you two.." Giacamo looked at the ground.

"No! No..no..I don't even know where he is. He ran of I think. Its not the first time he's done it either.."

Suddenly, Rose and Giac turned. Rose's mouth opened wide as the Doctor came charging towards her. He hooked a hand around her waist, and pulled up on to his shoulder.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" She beat her hands on his back. "Put me down!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Own nothing, never will

Review! )

What had come over him? All these years, he'd manage to mask his feelings perfectly. All it took was a world famous lothario, and there he was, acting like a jealous ape. And now, he had an angry teenager to answer to.

"Well?" Rose stood infront of him with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Well what?"

"You know what! What did you do that for! And where were you anyway! I looked round and you'd disappeared! Lookin' for Madame De Pompadour were ya?" She asked, her face flushing an angry shade of red.

"Rose, don't drag Reinette into this! And anyway, why would she be in Venice, its accessible only by special.." He stopped when he saw Rose's face. "Look. I'm sorry. I got..I got jealous."

"Why?" She quickly crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Erm..well, all you have to do is read Casanova's autobiography to know that he has a way with women.." Rose uncrossed her fingers and brought her hand back to her side.

"And you don't?"

"Well." He grinned. "He invented the lottery too. Terribly rich." He was getting excuses off the top of his head, and he knew they weren't at all believable.

"Whatever. Now we've lost him. Well done, Doctor!" Rose walked off in the direction of the courtyard.

"Rose! Rose! Wait!" Called the Doctor. At this, Rose quickened her pace. The Doctor broke into a run to try and catch up with her. He tripped, and landed flat on his face, hitting his head against the pavement.

"Oww" was all he managed before light became darkness and his eyes closed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Giacamo! You're still here." She smiled broadly. She didn't know why she was so keen to see him again. Maybe this was her way of showing her feelings for the Doctor.

"Miss Rose. You have returned. You're friend gone, has he?"

"Erm, yeah. I made him see sense. Bit of the jealous type."

"Right. I've handled plenty of jealous men." He looked down at his shoes, and grinned.

Rose laughed. She was perfectly aware of Casanova's reputation.

"So. Rose. Your accent is unique. Where are you from?"

"England. London to be precise."

"London. Never been there. Heard the English have terrible milk. I like milk." He smiled, internally cringing at making such a stupid remark.

"The milks ok, actually. Got better recently." Rose looked around, half expecting the Doctor to be standing watching her. She must have been talking to Casanova for a while. Where was he?

"Sorry, Giacamo. I've gotta go. The Doc- I mean, my friend will be worrying about me." She quickly ran off, leaving Casanova sitting there, bemused by her swift exit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hello? Sir? Are you alright sir?" The Doctor felt a gentle shaking on his shoulders. He wearily opened his eyes. A dark skinned boy with delicate features kneeled over him.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"You must of fallen sir. Come with me. Are you alone?"

"What? No. No, my friend. She's with me. I.. I don't know where she is though.." Suddenly, the boy in front of him faded, and his eyes closed once more.

A/N Hope you like it, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: oooh, its been a while, hasn't it? I really need to get in the habit of updating my fics more regularly! I'm going to try and finish some in the next week, so keep your eyes peeled!

Disclaimer: I own nout.

…………………………………………………………………………

The Doctor opened his eyes. He sat up, and looked around him. He was in a small room. The air smelt of dank and the place was freezing cold, despite the high temperatures outside. He gingerly swung himself of the bed he had been lying on. His feet touched the hard stone floor, and he realised someone had taken his shoes off.

He stood up, and he wobbled, knocking over a goblet full of wine. The noise brought in the boy.

"Are you alright, sir?" The Doctor looked up, and saw the boy who'd helped him earlier. "Perhaps you shouldn't get up straight away, sir. You've been asleep for quite a while, sir." He walked over to the Doctor, and gently led him back to the bed, where the Doctor lay down with a puzzled look on his face.

"Err, thank you. What's your name?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Bellino. And yours?" He walked into another small room, and the Doctor had to raise his voice slightly.

"The Doctor. Sorry, Bellino, where am I?"

"The Doctor? That's not a name, that's a title. You must have a proper name, surely?"

"Its just "The Doctor". Where am I?"

"Just my house. We're not far from where I found you, Doctor. How are you feeling, sir?"

"Fine, I really need to go now. My friend will be wondering where I am. Thanks. Hope I'll see you again." And with that, he got up and walked to the door. He gave Bellino a quick wave of goodbye, and ducked out of the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Doctor?" Rose looked up and down the street several times, but it was empty. Oh God. She was stuck in a different time with a notorious, well, Casanova in the street behind her. And where was her flippin' Doctor when she needed him? Probably "dancing" with some Italian tart.

She walked over to a shadowy corner, sheltered from the heat of Venice, and sat down. She thought about all the times the Doctor had left her alone. She realised that this was hardly the most dangerous time to be abandoned. The only danger that applied to her was being seduced by a notorious Italian love rat.

Suddenly, she saw a long boot emerge from a doorway. The Doctor stumbled onto the ground, blinking at the sudden light. He looked down the street, and saw Rose. His face broke out into a wide grin, and he ran towards her, grabbing her in a tight hug.

Rose gave in, and hugged him, relief washing over her. He was safe, and he seemed to have recovered from whatever insecurities he had earlier.

After a while, Rose pulled away. The Doctor was just about to speak, when he felt Rose's hand slap his cheek.

"Oi! What was that for?" He rubbed his cheek protectively. "Please don't tell me you're turning into your mother _already,_ Rose. Bit early in your life for that, isn't it?"

"Don't be so blimmin' cheeky! I've been standin' here like some lemon, and you stride out from some _boudoir _and ask me what I slapped you for?"

"Rose, honestly, it was hardly a boudoir. I hit my head, and someone brought me here to recover. Honestly. I'm sorry, I was running after you and I tripped. Then I woke up in there.." he jerked his thumb in the direction of the building. "You didn't come to much harm, did you? How long had you been waiting?"

"'Bout an hour. I sat in a corner and thought about all the times you've left me alone. I even counted. D'you know how many times it all adds up to?"

"Errr..five?"

"Sixty two."

"Oh." The Doctor twisted his hands, desperately searching for something to say. "Still. No Daleks, at least." Rose chuckled, and nodded.

"For once." 

"Nasty little buggers to get rid of. They're never going to go away." The Doctor became a little sad after this comment. He'd lost so much. His family, his friends, his beloved Gallifrey. One regeneration down thanks to them. He felt like a cat with nine lives who kept on running under cars – time was slowly running out. "Anyway." His words cut through the silence, and it seemed like the happy atmosphere had been restored slightly. "What's Casanova like?"

"Well, he seems nice enough. Hardly the sexual predator everyone makes him out to be. I thought he'd be halfway in my pants by now." She blushed when she realised what she'd said. Sex and the Doctor. Not something that went together.

"Err, right.. Well, it has been thought that his reputation may be a little..skewed. Right, shall we go somewhere else?"

"Where?"

"Dunno. Go find Casanova again?" He held out his hand to Rose, which she took with a smile.

"My pleasure."

A/N: This took me a while to write, so reward me and REVIEW! XD hope you like!


End file.
